Les larmes d'Alexis
by Loar
Summary: Beckett est celle qu'Alexis appelle lorsque l'inimaginable arrive. Leurs vies en sont à jamais transformées. Pas forcément pour le meilleur... Attention M-rated et très angsty. Si vous n'aimez pas voir les persos souffrir, bye bye.
1. Les larmes d'Alexis

_Wooow ça faisait bien une éternité que je n'avais rien écrit. Enfin posté surtout. J'ai écrit mais jamais rien fini, donc rien de s'est retrouvé sur ce site. _

_Donc voilà une petite (enfin pas vraiment) chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours et je l'ai finalement écrite. _

_Pardon pour ce titre mais j'ai eu bien du mal à en trouver un autre. C'est celui que j'ai trouvé le moins "gnan-gnan" mais il le reste encore un peu :/_

_**Avertissement : attention, c'est raté M, parce que même si le premier chapitre est "gentil" la suite le sera nettement moins. Donc raté M pour la violence surtout.** _

_**Disclaimer** : si la série Castle m'appartenait, il y aurait de l'angst et du Caskett à chaque épisode. Et si j'étais payée pour écrire des fanfics, déjà j'en écrirais plus et ensuite j'écrirais depuis un autre endroit que Trouduccity, France. _

_Voilà, juste une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire... (Osef mais bon) J'ai hésité à écrire cette fic en anglais, j'ai hésité un long moment, surtout que je ne lis plus de fics françaises (sorry) mais bon, je me suis finalement dit que le français était bien meilleur pour exprimer les sentiments (je parle de la langue, pas des gens... -_-°)_

_Ah oui, pardon, les **spoilers**... Hum. Saison 4 je pense, mais pour les chapitres suivants. (Je suis la série en VO...)_

* * *

><p><span>Les larmes d'Alexis.<span>

Kate Beckett avait toujours dédié sa vie à aider les gens, à réparer les torts infligés aux innocents et à tenter d'empêcher que ces drames arrivent à nouveau. Rassembler les morceaux, les recoller et en faire à nouveau un tout cohérent, c'est quelque chose auquel elle était habituée, qui la définissait, faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Peut-être depuis toujours. Elle aurait pu devenir psychiatre ou médecin, travailleuse sociale ou avocate - comme sa mère - mais le besoin de justice qui brûlait douloureusement en elle avait fait qu'elle était entrée dans la police. Quelque part, cela l'apaisait, de pouvoir redonner un visage, un nom et une parole à tous ces anonymes qui défilaient sur son tableau. Elle voyait leurs proches détruits par le deuil, mais une fois l'affaire close, le meurtrier derrière les barreaux, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient enfin avancer, passer à autre chose, avec du temps. C'est ce qu'elle faisait, mettre les méchants en prison. Pour que le monde retrouve un peu de son équilibre...

Mais quand ça la touchait personnellement, son monde à elle sombrait tout à coup. C'est ce qui était arrivé quand on avait assassiné sa mère, elle avait alors perdu tout repère. Et jamais elle n'avais retrouvé un réel équilibre dans sa vie depuis lors. Les drames qui se suivirent ensuite au fil des années jusqu'à ce jour ne l'ont pas aidé à retrouver pied. Mais étrangement, autant elle pouvait accepter, et même s'attendre, à ce qu'on lui inflige le pire, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que l'on fasse du mal à ceux qu'elle aime. A chaque fois elle était prise par surprise et c'était comme si la vie la poignardait dans le dos.

Là encore, tandis qu'elle conduisait presque mécaniquement, et sans doute bien trop vite, l'angoisse pressait sa poitrine, la colère menaçait de broyer sa gorge en anticipation, mais la réalisation tardait à venir. Son esprit était étrangement brumeux, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, comme si elle avait se réveiller tout à coup et réaliser que rien de grave ne s'était passé. Ou peut-être que c'était une blague, que quand elle arriverait à destination, tout le monde lui crierait "Surprise !" en se moquant de sa crédulité à ce mauvais tour.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Alexis n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de mauvaise farce, aussi lorsque Beckett avait entendu sa voix brisée et sanglotante, elle sut instantanément que quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver. Elle refusait simplement de l'accepter tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas de ses propres yeux.

Elle venait à peine d'arriver au 12th quand elle reçut l'appel. Elle était arrivée en avance comme à son habitude - beaucoup trop tôt. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'Esposito et Ryan était déjà là, chose rarissime à cette heure, mais nettement moins de voir le Capitaine Gates assise à son bureau, car elle égalait la jeune inspectrice en terme d'heures supplémentaires. Lorsque cette dernière décrocha et qu'elle entendit la fille de son partenaire la supplier de lui venir en aide, ses mots à peine compréhensible à cause des larmes, son visage se décomposa et elle crut un moment que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'avaler. Elle perçut à peine les regards inquiets de ses deux collègues et entra comme une tornade dans le bureau de Gates sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. Elle s'entendit vaguement demander sa journée à son supérieur avant de repartir comme elle était arrivée, sans même attendre la réponse. Son cœur battait la chamade et cognait furieusement dans ses tempes. Elle bondit dans sa voiture et prit la route sans attendre. Elle conduit l'esprit entière fixée sur son but, refusant de céder à la tentation de retourner mille scénarii dans sa tête comme l'aurait sans doute fait Castle. Et elle arriva finalement à destination.

Elle eut presque du mal à arracher ses mains du volant tellement elles étaient crispées, les jointures blanches sur le revêtement noir du volant. Elle pris un seconde pour rassembler ses pensées avant de sortir de la voiture, sans doute un peu trop vite car son épaule racla la portière, loin de sa grâce coutumière que Castle n'osait commenter que dans son esprit et ses livres. Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans le bâtiment, monta les marches quatre à quatre et trouva rapidement la bonne porte. Lorsqu'elle frappa, sa respiration était courte et elle sentait un fin tremblement dans ses épaules contractées. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle entra à la même vitesse que pour le reste du chemin, sans attendre d'y être invitée.

Et là, ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Cliffhanger, désolée mais c'était trop tentant. J'espère pour surprendre au prochain chapitre ! <em>


	2. La douleur d'Alexis

_Voilà le chapitre 2. Il a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver que prévu. J'ai eu d'autres choses à faire, en plus de ça une idée de case-fic sur Castle m'est venue donc j'ai du en écrire le début pour ne pas la perdre, et j'ai aussi commencé un One Shot sur Harry Potter qui a été difficile à écrire, mais qui devrait arriver avant la fin de la semaine je pense. Mais j'y suis arrivée !_

_Alors bon, pour ce qui est du **rate M**, je pense que ce chapitre le faut, même si au final je me suis freinée en l'écrivant. Il n'y a encore rien de graphique. Je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas encore le moment, donc ça viendra dans un des chapitres suivant. Alexis suit un long processus, mais... Vous verrez ^^. J'ai plein d'idées en tête, ça risque d'être explosif, je vous préviens._

_Je voulais vous remercier aussi pour vos gentilles reviews d'encouragement. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. _

_Hum, que dire ? Que dire ? Je pense que c'est tout..._

_Alors, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.2 La douleur d'Alexis.<strong>_

Alexis gisait sur son lit, en position fœtale, recroquevillée, et sanglotait doucement, presque silencieusement. Kate réprima un frisson à la vue de ses yeux grands ouverts, vitreux et inexpressifs. Elle devait être en état de choc, comprit la jeune Lieutenant, aussitôt qu'elle la vit. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé, mais des théories apparurent bien vite dans sa tête, elle les chassa aussitôt. Castle déteignait bien trop sur elle.

Elle se mit difficilement en mode « flic », tentant d'analyser la situation avec calme et professionnalisme. Elle détailla la jeune femme de la tête au pied. Ses cheveux étaient totalement emmêlés mais ils ne semblaient pas être souillés. Quelque chose dans son regard la dérangeait. Il n'y avait pas que le choc et la douleur elle semblait bien plus hagarde qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle nota ses vêtements partiellement déchirés, mais avec soulagement elle n'y vit pas de sang. Ils semblaient bien trop chics pour qu'elle ait pu les porter pour les cours, elle devait donc être à une fête hier soir, et ne s'était pas changée depuis. Les seules blessures notables qu'elles ne pu voir étaient les hématomes qui se formaient déjà sur ses avant-bars nus. Ses pieds déchaussés n'était pas souillés, mais une égratignure marquait son talon. Elle scanna les abords du lit mais n'y vit qu'une seule chaussure. Elle en conclut qu'on avait dû la traîner en la tenant par les épaules, par derrière, après qu'elle ait perdu une chaussure dans la lutte.

Son cœur se serra à cette dernière pensée. Qui avait donc pu faire une chose pareille à la fille la plus douce et la plus gentille qu'elle connaissait ? Elle inspira profondément et essaya de compartimenter un peu mieux ce genre de pensée.

Elle remarqua enfin la personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte. C'était une jeune femme du même âge qu'Alexis, brune, assez petite et menue. Elle semblait définitivement dépassée par les événements.

« Vous devez être Kate, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière laquelle elle semblait essayer de se cacher.

– Oui. Quel est votre nom et que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea-t-elle, toujours pleinement dans son rôle de policière.

– Je suis Alysha, sa colocataire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis arrivée juste après qu'elle vous ait appelé et elle est comme ça depuis tout ce temps. Elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit... »

Beckett hocha la tête en tentant s'assimiler les informations. Alysha commença à s'agiter, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre, regardant autour d'elle nerveusement. Elle se demandait sûrement si elle devait rester pour s'occuper de son amie ou si elle devait laisser l'inspecteur seule avec elle. Elle finit par opter pour la seconde option en murmurant quelque chose que Kate ne saisit pas avant de quitter la chambre.

Beckett se retrouva seule avec la fille de son partenaire. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'accroupit à ses côtés et repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. La jeune étudiante ne se déroba pas, au plus grand soulagement de la brunette.

« Alexis... »Appela-t-elle doucement. L'intéressée la regarda, prenant conscience de sa présence. Lentement, comme si elle essayait de sortir d'une sorte de brouillard. Quand elle fut pleinement consciente de la situation, elle se jeta au cou de Beckett en sanglotant de plus bel. Celle-ci la serra dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Kate !... Je suis désolée... Désolée de t'avoir appelée...

– Ce n'est rien, Alexis. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, s'étouffant avec un sanglot. Kate resta silencieuse un moment, berçant doucement la jeune femme comme un enfant, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs diminuent. Au bout d'un moment elle répéta sa question :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Lex ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me le dis pas... On t'a fait du mal ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer. Elle tenta de réprimer ses larmes et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« J'étais à une fête, sur le campus. Je devais y retrouver des amis, mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. J'ai pris un verre en attendant, mais juste un seul. Rien qu'un seul. Et je ne l'ai même pas fini parce que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. La tête me tournait un peu et j'avais envie de vomir. J'avais la bouche sèche. Alors j'ai bu un peu de jus d'orange mais comme ça ne passait pas, je suis rentrée. Mes amis n'étaient pas encore là, alors je suis partie seule, à pied. Là il y a ces gars qui sont arrivés en voiture, ils étaient trois. Ils m'ont proposé de me ramener. J'étais fatiguée, je ne me suis pas méfiée. Et j'ai pensé que c'était une meilleure idée que de rentrer à pied dans mon état. Que c'était plus prudent... »

Ses larmes se firent amères, et rit à sa propre naïveté. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de continuer.

« Après, ça commence à devenir flou mais je m'en souviens toujours. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable d'oublier ça. Ils m'ont emmené dans un des dortoirs, dans une pièce réservé au ménage, une espèce de grand placard à balai. Et là... »

Ses larmes redoublèrent et ses sanglots se firent incontrôlables. Beckett la prit doucement dans ses bras et se remit à la bercer en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle la sentit toujours aussi tendue contre elle, et ses murmures réconfortants ne suffisaient pas à la faire se laisser aller dans son étreinte.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait » promit Kate, ravalant ses propres larmes de rage.

De très longues minutes passèrent où elle restèrent silencieuses, s'accrochant désespérément l'une à l'autre. Quand Alexis se fut suffisamment calmée, elle prit une grand inspiration pour terminer son récit.

« Ils m'ont violée, Kate. Ils m'ont _violée_. Ils m'ont fait des choses inimaginables. Tous, chacun leur tour, ils m'ont fait des choses horribles. J'avais la tête qui tournait, c'est un peu flou mais je me souviens de tout. Dès que je ferme les yeux je revois tout ça... »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle avait failli s'étouffer par deux fois quand elle avait prononcer le mot. Ce mot maudit qui la hanterait presque autant que ces images, pour le restant de sa vie. Ce mot qui était désormais tatoué sur chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit.

Elle redressa la tête et son regard croisa brièvement celui de Beckett avant de se détourner. La jeune inspectrice put y voir toute sa détresse et sa douleur, mais aussi sa force, celle qui lui avait fallu pour raconter son histoire, pour reconnaître ce qu'il lui était arrivé et pour contrôler ses pleurs, essayer de rassembler les morceaux d'elle-même qui avaient explosés autour d'elle, quelques heures à peine que ça se soit produit. Alors Kate sut que la jeune femme s'en sortirait, avec du temps et de l'aide, qu'elle arriverait à traverser tout ça.

« Mais après ça j'ai dû m'évanouir, je ne me souviens plus de rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici, sur le sol. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée là. Je t'ai appelée aussitôt et tu connais la suite... »

Elle réussit à ne pas sangloter mais ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, en silence. Beckett la laissa reprendre contenance quelques minutes.

« Il faut qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait, Alexis. » murmura Beckett, prudemment.

Elle la vit se tendre, crispant sa mâchoire et serra le drap dans ses poings. Elle savait l'angoisse qui devait la torturer en cet instant. Elle connaissait la bataille intérieur qui s'effectuait en ce moment-même dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui tentait de dépasser sa terreur pour avancer, faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« Je ne peux pas, je peux pas toute seule... gémit Alexis.

– Je serai là, je serai tout le temps-là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te le promets.

– D'accord. Allons-y alors. Qu'on en finisse. »

Alexis affichait une résolution qu'elle était loin d'éprouver, mais Beckett savait que c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de donner aussi tôt après son agression et que ce serait suffisant pour le moment. Elle se leva et alla chercher dans un placard un imperméable suffisamment long pour cacher ses vêtements déchirés.

« Beckett, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose, demanda Alexis prudemment, tout en enfilant le vêtement.

– Bien sûr, Lex, tout ce que tu voudras, répondit la jeune policière, qui se sentait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour que la jeune femme se aille le mieux possible.

– Ne dis rien à mon père. Pas un mot. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà. Les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciées, bonnes comme mauvaises ! =)<em>

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai pas de bêta, donc il peut subsister quelques coquilles, s'il y en a je m'en excuse. _

_Voilà, à bientôt au prochain chapitre, le plus vite possible j'espère !_


End file.
